<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How did we get here? by Kankri_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545642">How did we get here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri_simp/pseuds/Kankri_simp'>Kankri_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancestors - Freeform, Horn Stimulation, M/M, More plot than porn, Overstimulation, Porn, Smut, Xenophilia, bottom cronus, cronkri - Freeform, lowkey barely consentual im sorry, theyre cute at the end though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri_simp/pseuds/Kankri_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to summarize it other than just, p o r n. It takes a while for them to actually get into it though so just keep reading it gets better I promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CronKri, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How did we get here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever smut so- yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm- Cronus~” I unwillingly moaned out as Cronus sucked at my neck while fondling my horns. How did we get here? For starters I had adjusted my views on my celibacy, I agreed to be Cronus’ matesprit about a year ago. His face then was precious, much like how I wish our relationship was. In the now though, we had been cuddling on his human bed. He kissed my cheek, I kissed his fin, and things kept escalating.<br/>
I noticed he stopped, I turned to look at him. I didn’t know if I wanted this or not but I didn’t expect him to stop. “You okay Kanny? You seem more out of it than usual. I knowv I knovw touchin’ ya like this is inappropriate I shoulda asked first.”<br/>
He had become more caring over the course of our relationship, I smiled. “I, I’m okay Cronus, really.” I took a shuddering breath. “I just don’t know if I’m ready for this, especially if we go all the way. It still feels wrong, I’m still adjusting. I also just,,, I don’t know if I want you to see my body…”<br/>
“Kan-'' He wrapped an arm around my hip, pulling me close ever so gently. As if I were as fragile as a flower, he delicately took my hand with his free one and brought it up to cup his face, kissing it. “I can nevwer understand howv you might feel about all of this, and just knovw that I’m truly grateful for you and your lowve. But you don’t need to think about your body Kan, I’d lowve you no matter vwhat you look like under your swveater and I’ll lovwe ya ewven if I nevwer see wvhats underneath”<br/>
I looked at the troll- human, before me. There may be some points where our relationship seems more black than red, and we may never agree on things, but his words will never fail to make my bloodpusher flutter. At times like these I wonder what I did to deserve him, then again he’s most likely expecting me to consent after that little show he put on; I just might. He would probably try to push on if I didn’t anyways… I didn’t notice I was crying until a calloused thumb wiped away my tears. He opened his mouth, but I spoke before he could. “I’m okay, I’m okay, I just wonder why you feel like I deserve your love. Sorry, if that’s triggering to you, I know you love me I just really can’t understand why. You’re so sweet sometimes Cronus I just wish I could do something to make me feel like I’m worth it.”<br/>
“Vwelllll-...”<br/>
“Okay okay, but just kissing for now. We can see how far this’ll go. And please when I say stop, stop.”<br/>
He smiled and his fins flapped happily. He tried to speak again but I took the opportunity to kiss him. I didn’t really know how this was supposed to work, do I need to open my mouth? This was nothing like those things Cronus reads, they do it so effortlessly but here I am doing what they do and feeling so awkward and hating myself for agreeing to this and- I melted as Cronus rubbed at the base of my horn, he knew those were my weak spot.<br/>
Cronus took action in the kiss, pulling at my jaw slightly with his free hand and quite literally shoving his tongue in my mouth. I felt the muscle roam the crevices, it was odd and I honestly hated it. I would do this a million times just to see him this happy all the time though. I felt myself quickly running out of breath, everything started to feel tense and the kiss felt worse. Do people enjoy this??? How do they do it for so long?? Pulled away and choked, coughing up a mix of my saliva and his.<br/>
“Oh shit are you okay? Sorry vwas that too assertive, bad habits of not askin first Kan I’m sorry.” His fins drooped and so did my bloodpusher, I know how fragile he is and it hurts me to see him have to be upset.<br/>
“No Cronus, I can assure you I’m fine.” I smiled at him. “I just… that felt strange.”<br/>
“You hated it didn’t you. I shouldn’t havwe made ya do anythin I’m sorry Kan I’m such a bad boyfriend-“<br/>
I placed a finger on his lips. “Sorry, but hush dear. You’re not bad Cronus I know you try and I know you care. I want to do this, not just for you but for myself too. I want to try this out; you’re not making me do anything I don’t want to.” This may be a bad idea but I know it’ll calm him down… I leaned in and delicately kissed his gills. I smiled at the moan that came from above me, at least I can do one thing right.<br/>
“Kaaaan~” He pushed me away slightly. “L- Look, I knovw you probably think I just wvanted to date you for pailin’ purposes. sure that may be nice, but I really do lovwe you. I could care less if anythin sexual happens in our relationship as long as you’re happy. I just feel like you’re not, I’m not pushin you to do anythin Kanny. Vwe can call it a day right nowv and sleep. pretend none of this happened.”<br/>
I still don’t know if I want to continue but- seeing his face flushed such a beautiful shade of violet, and feeling his bulge in his pants beneath me as I straddled him… I can’t just leave him like this. “I love you Cronus, we’re going through with this. that's final.” I licked along one of his gills, I felt his muscles loosen from their tensed positions.<br/>
“I lovwe you too~” He kissed my forehead and ran his thumb along the base of my horn. I shuddered and purred at the attention.<br/>
How do I do this? I shifted closer to Cronus so our bodies were pressed together, it felt awkward but comforting. I started moving my hips slightly to grind against him. oh. That felt good. He groaned and bucked his hips to meet mine.<br/>
“Hah~ Cronus~” I bit my lip and swallowed back the rest of my noises. “Do you- Ahem, would you l-like to do more?”<br/>
“Fuuck yes” He moaned out.<br/>
“Cronu- AH!~” I was gonna try to tell him not to use such language but the hand palming my sensitives and the mouth on my neck told me to shut up and honestly I liked it. This is so wrong and so sinful, but it feels too good to stop. I didn’t even try to stop the noises, I knew the only time Cronus really wants to listen to me is when I’m being sinful so why bother. He pushed me so I laid beneath him rather straddling his lap. I flinched and tensed up  when his hands went under my sweater, he paused.<br/>
“Vwhat’s wvrong Kan?”<br/>
“Nothing Cronus I just… I’d prefer to keep my shirt on if you don’t mind.” I’m being annoying aren’t I, I’m dragging everything out before anything’s even started. He’s probably getting turned off. I’m gonna lose the only person who even pretends to love me-<br/>
“Of course, but I kinda need to get your vwacky pants off before we can do anythin.” His hands roamed up to the edge of my leggings when he looked up at me, I assumed he was silently asking for an okay to proceed, I nodded. He began to pull them down, I squirmed when his hands ran along sensitive spots. He finally reached them down to my ankles and I kicked them off, I felt cold and naked even with my sweater and underwear still on.<br/>
“Before you try anything else, I would prefer to not be the only one missing an article of clothing.” I pressed my knees together, I didn’t like the exposed skin.<br/>
Cronus laughed, “Alright alright,” He pulled off his shirt. Apparently there was stuff still left to the imagination even with that tight shirt. I knew he cared a lot about his image but I didn’t- I didn’t know he was this toned. I felt heat rush to my face. Oh jegus I need to calm down, this isn’t even the first time I’ve seen him without a shirt. Of course all those other times were just an accidental glance, and I never got to fully see every part of him.<br/>
“... Ya like wvhat ya see chief?” Oh no. Was I staring? I nodded because I didn’t want to speak for I knew I would stutter, and pulled my gaze away from his body and onto his face. Wow. such a smug expression. The humankin boy winked and started removing his pants.<br/>
“Oh… you don’t wear any undergarments” His bulge was already unsheathed and it was quite the sight. I looked away and pulled my turtle neck over my nose, I didn’t want him seeing how much I was blushing. This all feels so wrong and I feel like I should stop, but seeing him. I looked back at Cronus. I don’t want to.<br/>
“Less laundry less hassle, plus makes things a lot faster vwhen I get laid.'' He smirked and licked his lip, I couldn’t help but laugh.<br/>
“Sorry if this offends you but, when? Cronus, our relationship really only works because we’re the only ones who don’t ignore the other.” Cronus groaned in response to this. I watched as he kicked his jeans the rest of the way off before he leaned down over me.<br/>
“Kan?”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Swveater off your face.”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
What a mistake, Cronus prodded at my sides and tickled me, my laughs forced me to let go of the rim of my turtleneck and allowed him to pull it down to kiss at my neck. I squirmed when he started rubbing at my grubscars through the sweater, I lost composure and my bulge fully unsheathed. I groaned in pleasure and distaste as I felt it writhe around.<br/>
“Cronus~” I shifted uncomfortably.<br/>
“Somethin vwrong?”<br/>
“I-I don’t want my boxers stained red…” I mumbled and felt my face heat up.<br/>
He had the audacity to laugh at me- I opened my mouth to try and tell him off for such offensive behavior but I couldn’t form any words after he pulled my boxers to my ankles and popped his mouth onto my bulge. The only thing that came out were moans as he bobbed his head and swirled his tongue, making me feel deliciously sinful. I flinched when he pulled off and bit my thigh, he only looked at me and smiled.<br/>
“Don’t look at me like that Kanny, I just couldn’t resist. Your thighs are just so plump and precious”<br/>
I groaned in disgust. “I don’t like the way you talk about my body Cronus,  I’ve told you time and time agai- ah~” He keeps cutting me off with his mouth, normally I would hate that and tell him off for it but oh gog I didn’t want him to ever stop. This was so disgusting, his mouth on my body, on my most sensual parts. I felt my stomach start to get really hot, there was a knot-like sensation. Is that an impending orgasm? Oh gog. Do I tell him? What do I say? Can I even say anything? Would it be anything more than complete moans? He pulled off me and sat up, candy red genetic material dripping down his chin. He looked… hot. Yet I couldn’t keep myself from cringing at the sight of something that came from my body running along his face.<br/>
“Oh c’mon vwhy the face, wvhat did I do this time.” He pouted. I giggled, it was honestly adorable.<br/>
“Nothing Cronus I just,” I grabbed a tissue and wiped his mouth and chin. “I didn’t appreciate the mess on your face.” I smiled at him.<br/>
“Vwell I’d be glad to let ya make a mess of the rest of my body babe” He winked.<br/>
“Cronus! I-...” I was flustered and speechless, a feeling I hate.<br/>
“Can wve just get on vwith it” Oh no, he’s upset. I’m ruining this relationship and I’m gonna lose the only person who’s loved me in a long time.<br/>
“...Of course”<br/>
“Unless ya don’t wvant to babe it’s okay I can stop anytime you want-”<br/>
“I want to continue Cronus I just, I have a question if you don’t mind”<br/>
He quirked a brow, “Ask avway then I guess”<br/>
“Who, uh… which one of us… is going to be the… uh…”<br/>
“It doesn’t matter, I’m fine with bein both”<br/>
“Okay, I was expecting you to want me to be the-” I chewed my lip, “you get the point. The thing is, I’m not exactly sure if I’m ready to have something inside of me.”<br/>
“Yeah I kinda did, just cause I don’t think you’re vwery dominante no offense. I think I hawve an idea that can satisfy us both.” His smile made me nervous, not in the good butterfly way like usual. “Just lay down, and relax I’ll nevwer hurt you.”<br/>
We sat for a few seconds in silence, awkward, horny, and naked. I took a deep breath, “Okay Cronus, I trust you.” I laid down. Somehow I felt even more vulnerable than before. I watched as he came over and straddled me, leaving my bulge barely an inch from his nook. It throbbed in anticipation and I felt my face heat once again. Oh gog this is really happening, the end of my celibacy…<br/>
“Kankri…” He moaned as he lowered himself onto my bulge; his low body temperature felt strange against my bulge but unlike most other things today, I didn’t hate it. He leaned down over me to give attention to my neck again, this feels too good. Should I be doing something? I’m just laying so stiffly… and he noticed. “You’re actin like I could kill ya any second nowv, I’m not gonna hurt ya Kan. Just relax and enjoy it.”<br/>
“I’m sorry I just feel like I’m doing everything wrong Cronus I can’t help being nervous”<br/>
“No Kan you’re…” He rolled his hips and panted, making us both moan. “Gog you’re perfect just,” he guided my hand to his fin and I took the opportunity to fondle it, usually he doesn’t like me touching them “yes, do that”<br/>
His voice was intoxicating like this, I wanted to do whatever he said. He began moving his hips more as we both made groans and sounds of pleasure. I let all my guards down, my head was too clouded with lust. I rubbed my thumb along Cronus’ fin, careful not to hurt such a fragile and sensitive part of him. He closed his eyes in what I assume was pleasure, though with the pained face he made I wasn’t sure. I hope he’s not hurting himself for me. I grabbed his face in my hands and looked at him, he opened his eyes and paused his movements.<br/>
“Ngh… Cronus, are you okay?” I could barely choke that out, just because he stopped moving didn’t mean I stopped receiving stimulation from his cold temperature around my sensitive appendage.<br/>
“I’m doing goooood svweetheart” He slurred out before groaning and grinding against me some more. “Just... ovwerstimulation, from the fins”<br/>
“O-oh of course” That was all I could say before moaning loudly as Cronus began pounding himself on my tentabulge. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, it felt like too much but oh my I never wanted it to stop. I grabbed his horns, I knew at the right times these could be even more sensitive than the fins. The loud moan from above me affirmed I was correct. I began moving my hips with his, adding more friction and stimulation for the both of us.<br/>
“Jeez Kan'' Cronus moaned out. “I don’t knowv hovw much longer I can last if you keep moving like that”<br/>
“Cronus~” The hot knotting feeling was back. Oh gog do I ask for a bucket? I let out a loud and strange moan as I released, a surprise to both Cronus and I. He kept riding on my bulge though, overstimulating me and making me squirm. It honestly hurt yet I couldn’t stop my moans from continuing. He screamed my name as he released as well, further staining his bed. I shivered when he pulled off of me. My bulge immediately resheathed.<br/>
“Oh Kan, that vwas amazin” Cronus laid beside me.<br/>
“Aren’t you gonna clean your sheets?”<br/>
“That’s all you have to say about this?”<br/>
“I’m tired, Cronus” I could barely keep my eyes open, those things Cronus reads and watches never mention how draining an orgasm feels.<br/>
“Me too, ion wvanna clean” Cronus wrapped his arms around me and spooned me.<br/>
I yawned. “We’ll clean when we wake up”<br/>
“I lovwe you kanny” He mumbled.<br/>
“I- the feeling is mutual” I curled up against my lover and closed my eyes, feeling the more peaceful than I ever have in years. How I wish this moment could last forever. Unfortunately the moment was shortened by my need for sleep. I let myself rest comfortably in the arms of the only one who loves me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please inform me of any typos I may have made, I wrote this while really tired.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>